Love Story
by nativechickeez
Summary: Oh how they loved one another, but was their love strong enough to go against all the odds?


I really liked Jet in this story, I think the role and the story fit him perfectly, so I'm changing the character to Katara, instead of changing the pairing to Miroku/Sango from Inuyasha. I hope the readers agree as well. Changes are still being made, so if you do not like this couple, review and let me know to change the characters or keep them as they are.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Inuyasha characters

I do not own the Avatar characters

I do not own the song Love Story

Oh yeah, if any of the lyrics are wrong, please let me know

~*~*~

**Love Story**

First day of school; Transfer student. Katara was so nervous she thought she would pass out. 'I just gotta make it through 7 hours. How hard can it be?'

The building came into view. Katara gulped. "Oh my god, I'm just gonna go kill myself now…" Katara turned around and instantly bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch where your going there little lady." The person said.

"Me? I'm not the one practically walking on someone's back, haven't you heard of personal space?!"

The guy had the nerve to smirk. "You're a feisty one, aren't ya," the guy smiled, "I think we'll get along just fine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashbacks start_

_I'm standing there— on the balcony of summer air_

The first day… was hell! It had to have been some form of torture, Katara just knew it. But anyways, it was over, and Katara was home. The house was actually a really nice one. Katara got the highest room and it came with its own balcony! How lucky could someone get… as far as rooms go?

September was just beginning; therefore nightfall was already upon the sleepy little town. Katara decided to stand on her balcony and take in the last few moments of twilight.

"Hey, beautiful."

Katara looked up in shock. Oh my god! It was that boy from school! Her neighbor?! Straight across from her room! This was the worst room ever!

"So, you're the new neighbor… that's kinda funny."

Katara's face turned red. "Why is it funny?"

"Do you really have to ask? I mean, it's kinda obvious that you hate me."

Katara's face turned redder. "Well yeah, after what happened today, when you yelled at me in front of the whole school during lunch. Or when you put your stupid arm around me and told everyone I was your girlfriend! Who wouldn't hate you?!"

The boy laughed. "And the best part is, you don't even remember my name, do you?"

It was Katara's turn to smirk. "I'm terrible at remembering jokes."

The boy put his hand over his heart and made as if he was terribly wounded. "Ouch, love, your words hurt."

Katara couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey, I got you to smile," the boy smiled his old familiar smile at Katara.

Katara just shook her head.

"Your smile is nice. You should wear it more often."

Katara blushed and quietly said, "Thanks."

The boy leaned outside his window. "So, there's a dance in a few weeks, and I don't have a date. Now I know you know that I'm the hottest pick right now, so you better take this chance to take me out."

Katara laughed and walked into her room, "In your dreams, lover boy," then she closed her doors.

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowds and say hello_

_Little did I know…_

She'd ended up taking him, but only after numerous phone calls… come to think of it, she didn't even know how he got her phone number… but after much begging, Katara had finally given in and said yes.

She'd actually decided to say yes when he asked her, she just wanted to enjoy making him sweat a little. She'd bought her dress the day after he asked, and all her numerous accessories… stupid dance wasted most of her money, but the evening was worth it.

Katara walked onto the dance floor a little apprehensive; it wasn't like it was her first date, it wasn't, it was just her first date with Jet.

He just seemed so smooth all the time, Katara had a hard time coming up with things to say sometimes. Ever since he asked her out, they'd talked until midnight, her on her balcony and him through his window. Katara smiled, at least they were saving her father's phone bill.

Katara sat down at one of the many tables, but after awhile got bored and headed for the dance floor. The moment her feet touched the dance floor a slow song started. 'Great! Jet's not even here!'

Hands snaked around Katara's waist, and Katara was about to freak out until Jet whispered into her ear.

'O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright.'

Katara smiled.

'Did my heart love till now? For I never saw true beauty till this night.'

Katara turned around and put her arms around Jet's neck. "Quoting Shakespeare?"

"Thought it would help to set the mood."

The couple started to dance. "And what mood was that?"

He bent down and captured her lips. "Hmm, I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Why waste our time talking, when we could be kissing?"

Jet smirked. "I like the way you think."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!'_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you 'Please don't go,'_

Katara and Jet didn't make it home until 2 in the morning. Jet walked her to her door.

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime…"

"I don't know. You sound like trouble," Katara smiled.

"Sometimes, trouble can be fun, don't ya think?" He leaned in for the kiss.

"Maybe…" Katara leaned forward.

And just when their lips were about to meet, the front door burst open. Katara's dad looked furious. He grabbed her arm and pulled Katara inside, "Stay the hell away from my daughter!" then he slammed the door.

Katara stood there in shock.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I was at the dance."

"You have a curfew Katara! Or did you forget?"

Katara looked down and her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you."

Before her father could say anything, Katara ran to her room and slammed her door.

She ran to the balcony and opened her doors and burst out in tears.

"Katara," Jet whispered her name.

Katara looked up. "Oh Jet, I've never seen him like that."

Jet sighed. "I think… maybe… I should just leave you alone Katara."

Katara's eyes filled with more tears. "No! Jet, you can't leave me."

Jet looked down. "It's for the best."

Katara panicked, "No, Jet. Let's just go, we'll go far away from here, and they'll never find us."

Jet sighed. "Okay Katara. We can go. But not yet," he turned away, "just wait for me, Katara."

_And I said, "Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes!"_

Katara wandered around like a zombie, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she would occasionally nod or shake her head. When Jet was around it was like the real Katara was back. Katara thought no one noticed her different attitude, but she was wrong.

Jet sat down with Katara during lunch, "Katara, what's wrong?"

Katara frowned, "Nothings wrong, why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting so different lately. Is it because of what your father said?"

Katara sighed. "Jet."

"Katara, I love you and you love me, isn't that enough for now? Why can't you just be happy now instead of worrying about tomorrow?"

"Jet, it's not that simple."

"It is, I know it is," Jet kissed her, "Tomorrow morning is Saturday, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Katara laid her head on Jet's shoulder. "Yes, you know I do. What did you have in mind?"

"Ah, sweet Katara, that is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Alright Jet, I'll see you tomorrow morning, what time?"

"Is 7 okay?"

"Yeah, 7 is good."

The next morning Katara put on her sweater and her sneakers, and climbed down to the lawn below, she was instantly greeted with a kiss.

"Ok, where are we going Jet?"

"It's a secret, you'll know when we get there."

Katara put on her best 'pout'.

Jet laughed. "That's not gonna work Katara."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while…_

…_cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet'_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you 'Please don't go!'_

Jet lead Katara far into the forest behind their houses. Finally they came across a very old road. Jet walked up to the bushes and pulled out a motorcycle from behind it.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Katara smiled. "I knew it, you're definitely trouble."

Jet laughed. "The best kind."

Katara walked up to the bike. "Do I get to drive?"

"Nope."

"Aww, why not?"

"Cause you don't know where we're going."

He grabbed an extra helmet for Katara, "Here, you don't wanna get your hair wind blown and wreck your beautiful hair."

"Oh ha ha. You and I both know that you love my long hair just as much as I do."

"True. And that's why I got you a helmet."

"Aren't you just the sweetest." Sarcasm laced Katara's words.

"It's either sweetness or trouble Katara, you can't have both." Jet smirked and started the bike.

"On the contrary Jet, I can have whatever I want."

"And why's that?"

"Cause you love me." Katara wrapped her arms around Jet's waist tightly.

"And you love me." Jet smiled.

Katara laughed then sighed, "Jet, let's just disappear."

"Not yet, love. Give me more time." Jet drove off towards the nearest highway.

An hour later, Katara and Jet were in the neighboring city. They walked around all day until their feet were sore.

_And I said, "Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes!"_

Sometime in the afternoon Katara made it home. This time she walked to the door by herself making sure she wasn't seen with Jet.

Her father was sitting at the table, he took a few breathes. "Okay, first of all, when did you leave?"

"7."

Her father sat down. "What did you do this morning?"

"I went for a walk."

"Where did you go?"

"I went across town."

Her father sighed. "I don't believe you Katara…"

Katara sighed and sat down beside her father. "Well it's the truth."

"You don't know how hard this is for me."

Katara looked at her father. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"I just want to say that I love you Katara."

"Dad, your scaring me."

Her father sighed again. "You're going to live with your grandmother."

Katara's face paled. "Live with grandmother?"

"Yes, I'm sending you away."

Katara stood up so fast her chair fell over. "No! I refuse to go!"

"It's that boy, isn't it?"

"'That boy' has a name, and his name is Jet."

"I don't care what his name is, you're never seeing him again."

Katara wiped furiously at her falling tears and ran to her bedroom.

_Romeo save me! They're tryna tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes!_

She opened her balcony doors. "Jet!"

He opened his window. "What's wrong?"

"My father is sending me away." Katara sobbed.

Jet sighed. "Just wait Katara, I'm coming over."

Katara glared at him. "That's all you tell me to do, wait, wait, wait!"

Jet sighed. "Katara, you're tired you need to rest. Tomorrow you'll be able to think more clearly. Trust me, things have a way of working out."

"Jet, I can't do that."

"What do you want me to do Katara?"

"I want you to tell me that you want to marry me and have kids with me and take me away from here forever."

"I do want that Katara, more than you know."

Katara stood up and walked into her bedroom. "Jet, I can't wait for you forever."

She threw on her sweater and sneakers once again and began the climb to the lawn.

Jet started to panic. "Katara, where are you going?"

"Far away from here!"

"Wait for me, I'll come with you-"

"No!" Katara sighed. "I'm leaving." She walked to her father's car and drove off.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said…_

Katara drove all the way to the ocean. She needed to be somewhere peaceful, to cool off a little.

She sat down on a rock far from the beach and cried. 'How can my life be so messed up?'

Katara watched the sun go down. 'I just wish I could be with Jet. I don't see what's wrong with me and him being together."

Katara laid down and stared at the stars. She sighed. 'Time to go home and face the fire.'

She opened the car door and just as she was about to get in the vehicle she heard a familiar voice.

"I was wondering when you were coming back."

She gasped. "Jet, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, isn't it obvious?"

Katara sighed and stopped her tears before they could fall. "Jet, you were right before when you said we shouldn't be together. I don't know why I didn't listen."

Jet had a pained look on his face. "Don't say that, Love."

Katara sobbed but refused to let the tears fall. "Jet, I can't live like this. Loving you is too hard."

Jet pulled her into his arms. "It doesn't have to be, Katara."

"It shouldn't be, but it is. I'm sorry Jet, but I've decided that I'm done with you. I don't want you anymore."

Tears fell from Jet's eyes and that pushed Katara over the edge. She finally started crying and she pulled Jet close and cried in his arms.

'_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think'_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

Jet knelt on the ground. "At least let me say this Katara."

Katara wiped her tears and nodded.

"Katara. Dearest Katara. I love you."

"And I love y-"

Jet cut her off. "This love is hard. But the purest gold has gone through fire. And that's what this love is, it's pure. We've gone through the fire, and here we are. Everyone said that we would never make it, that it was just a game, but it's not, I love you."

Katara sobbed. "Jet, please don't."

"Without you in my life Katara, I'm miserable, but if that's what it takes to make you happy, to make you smile that beautiful smile of yours, then I want to be miserable every day of my life."

Jet pulled something out of his back pocket.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, my love. I know it's been hard on you. While you were gone I talked with your dad and he gave me this."

Jet opened the box to reveal her mother's engagement ring.

"Marry me. Marry me Katara, and you'll never ever be sad again in your life."

Jet held his hand out to hold Katara's. "Say yes."

Katara nodded.

Jet put the ring on her finger. "I love you Katara, I love you so much."

Katara pulled Jet up and kissed him. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Jet smiled and did as he was told.

…'_Marry me Juliet! You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes!'_

Katara watched the sunset with her husband and thought of that first day of school…

…_cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

* * *

_Smileybug_

_May 6, 2009, 1:27 a.m._

_Isnt it just so sappy? I love marriage proposals they always make me cry lol and I cried while writing this, It was hard to finish cause I couldnt see through my tears but here it is :)_


End file.
